<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clogged by mychemicalkeith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162371">Clogged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalkeith/pseuds/mychemicalkeith'>mychemicalkeith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Cigarettes, Fluff, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalkeith/pseuds/mychemicalkeith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith picks up a job as a plumber and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clogged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first fic on here pls be nice!! ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is Keith's first day working as a plumber- as he is now in debt for spending 40 grand on Gerard Way's white jeans from the Danger Days album. </p><p>He is wearing said jeans as he arrives to the apartment complex in which his costumer is waiting- on the 600th floor. He walks up to the elevator, which has a sign that reads "Under Maintenance". </p><p>"FUCK." Keith screams at the top of his lungs, causing the entire building to shake.</p><p>"May I assist you?" Says a man who's name tag reads 'Lance'.</p><p>"I need to go to the 600th floor RIGHT NOW." He says, hitting Lance across the face with a plunger. </p><p>Lance screams in agony, "Elevator broke. Take the stairs, homo."</p><p>Lance then teleports back to the front desk while Keith angrily stomps to the stairs. Suddenly he conjures a cigarette out of thin air, smoking the entire thing in one drag. He flicks the cigarette butt behind him and begins walking up the extremely steep stairs- so steep that each stair is about the height of his waist. </p><p>Knowing that this will take awhile, he decides to message his costumer to tell him that he's going to be late.</p><p>He begins smoking a new cigarette as he sends his message:</p><p>
  <strong>Keith: hey sexy ur crib has a lot of stairs haha i'm going to be a bit late</strong><br/>
<strong>Shiro: that's ok im busy stretching anyways</strong><br/>
<strong>Keith: oh do you do yoga or sumn?</strong><br/>
<strong>Shiro: not that kind of stretching.</strong><br/>
<strong>Keith: AWOOGA</strong>
</p><p>Keith drools over his phone at the idea of Shiro stretching alone in his apartment, causing him to become erect. Keith continues up the stairs, his huge boner continuously hitting the steep steps- causing him excruciating pain.</p><p>To calm his nerves, he lights another cigarette and swallows the whole thing.</p><p>"There is a fire burning in my soul eternally." He says, hitting the whip.</p><p>He continues walking up the stairs for the next 11 hours, having gone through 10 whole packs of cigarettes. With his entire body aching, he crawls over to Shiro's apartment door and weakly knocks.</p><p>Shiro opens the door, "Good timing! I just finished stretching lmao." He says, yanking Keith into a standing position.</p><p>"For 11 hours?" Keith gasped, lighting a cigarette.</p><p>Shiro looks him dead in the eyes and yanks him by the shirt, "That's none of your fucking business."</p><p>Keith gulps as Shiro throws him across the apartment into the bathroom.</p><p>"My toilet is clogged, do you think you can fix it?" Shiro asks, bawling his eyes out.</p><p>"no." Keith replies, viscously pumping the plunger in and out of the toilet- causing it to make gurgling noises.</p><p>"Ahahaha that's what good pussy sounds like." Shiro laughs.</p><p>Keith's head turns a full 180 degrees with a snap- heavily breathing as he stares Shiro down. </p><p>"show hole." He demands.</p><p>Then they have hot sex and it's so awesome.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>